


You're So Beautiful To Me

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Tom has a really shitty day at school and decides to ditch in order to go find some comfort with his best friend Mark.





	

Turning the street, running as fast as he could, Thomas high-tailed it from school all the way to Mark’s house. He knocked on the door completely out of breath and Mrs. Hoppus answered it. “Tom? Are you alright sweetie? Shouldn’t you be at school?” She asked glancing at the clock, it was almost time for her shift at work. “Um… is Mark home?” He asked looking sort of panicked. “Yes sweetie, he’s upstairs. Look, if you need anything before I have to go you just let me know.” She replied.

He nodded to her before taking the stairs two steps at a time than walking right into Mark’s room. “Oh, Hey Tom! Geez, don’t know how to knock?” Mark jested as he pulled on his shirt. Tom had barged in as he was just getting out of bed. Mark walked over to him clad only in his T-shirt and boxers wrapping his arms around the taller boy. “Don’t you have school today? The hell you doin’ here?” He asked.

“I’m skipping.” Tom replied. “Clearly dumbass, I asked why.” He said sarcastically. “Sat through first period and I was going out of my mind with boredom, so I ditched and thought maybe you and I could hang out or practice instead.” He replied. He didn’t want to tell him the truth that he had been doodling “I ❤ Mark” all over his notes due to said boredom while also brainstorming lyrics that turned out to be sappy love songs and one of the older kids had knocked his stuff out of his hands in the hall. They had laughed, mocked, and pushed him around. “Stupid emo fag” echoed in his mind and he started to tear up in front of Mark.

“Come on… tell me what actually happened. I’m not that stupid.” Mark replied sitting back down on his bed patting the spot next to him. Tom sat nervously messing with his hands. “Mark I think I’m bisexual.” He admitted, not daring to meet his best friend’s gaze. “Some assholes got ahold of something personal today and I just had to get out of there…”

“What was it, Tom?” The other asked softly. Tom handed Mark a crumpled piece of paper he now had unfolded. He first noticed the scribbled hearts and his name than the sweet lyrics written down that read, “And if you’re feeling scared Remember the time we shared You know it meant everything You know it meant everything to me.” Mark looked over to his best friend with a confused expression. “Why haven’t you come to tell me this? You know I’d never make fun of you or laugh. Hell Tom… this is actually…really cute. It’s sweet.” He replied fondly, rubbing the taller’s back.

“You mean you don’t hate me?” Tom asked sniveling. “Doubt I could ever hate you, stupid. If I’m being completely honest, when I first met you I thought you were so fucking adorable and I wanted you, but me being four years older, I decided not to act on it. We had just met and I didn’t want to scare you off.” Mark confessed. “Wait?! You like-“ Tom was cut off as Mark pressed their lips together before rolling Tom underneath him.

“M-mark?” He was extremely caught off guard. “You’ve had a shit morning, lemme turn it around.” Was the response he got as Mark kissed along his neck. This was all happening so fast, Tom could feel his head swimming. He snaked his hand in Mark’s short hair as he continued to suck and tease the skin of his neck in his teeth. Tom whimpered softly and squirmed beneath him. “Fuck… I can’t believe this is happening.” He said.“Oh believe it.” Mark said reaching down to touch Tom through his pants. “M-mark!”

Mark smirked and continued to rub him through his shorts. “Like that baby?” Tom nodded frantically still with a grip in Mark’s hair. It was getting to be too much for Tom and he came right there like the overeager and hormonal teenager he was with a shout of Mark’s name. He was sincerely hoping Mrs. Hoppus had left for work by now. “So beautiful Tom. You’re so beautiful to me.” He commented giving a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“What does this make us Mark?” Tom asked cuddling against the older boy reaching for his hard on, but he smacked his hand away. “I told you this was for you. I don’t need attention right now.” He said. “And…boyfriends… if you want.” Tom beamed at him. “I’d love that Mark. You mean everything to me.” Mark smiled back at him taking him by the lips once more.


End file.
